Prueba de valor
by Belen Leoxses
Summary: El 31 de Octubre, Nozomi logra convencer a Eli de acudir a la feria de Halloween que se celebra en un parque de la ciudad, a pesar de que a esta le de algo de miedo, ¿qué será lo más terrorífico? ¿Los juegos, los disfraces o... la prueba del valor? "¿Acaso a Elicchi le da miedo que un fantasma la ataque por la espalda y le toque los pechos?" One-shot NozoEli ¡Especial Halloween!


\- Nozomi... No creo que esto sea buena idea...- Susurró Eli cuando ya solo tenían dos personas delante en la fila de la prueba del valor.

\- ¿Hm? ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso a Elicchi le da miedo que un fantasma la ataque por la espalda y le toque los pechos?

\- ¡N-Nozomi!

…

Vayamos un par de horas atrás, antes de que fueran a la prueba del valor, Nozomi pasó a recoger a Eli a su casa para ir juntas a la feria de Halloween que estaban celebrando en un parque de la ciudad, a pesar de que la rubia estaba poco convencida con la idea de ir a un festival de Halloween y además de noche, Nozomi consiguió convencerla asegurándole que si algún fantasma o monstruo se le acercaba para asustarla, ella le protegería y le daría al fantasma una patada en el culo.

La de pelo morado tocó el timbre de la casa de Eli y esta abrió la puerta, se había puesto un disfraz que consistía en unas botas negras de cordones, una falda también negra con adornos rojos y morados y un top de color carmesí con un lazo negro en el pecho además de otro lazo del mismo color recogiéndole el pelo y unos colmillos falsos.

\- Oohh, Elicchi, te has vestido de vampiresa sexy.- Dijo Nozomi en tono divertido emocionada por verla así.

\- ¿E-Eh?- Musitó la mayor sonrojándose un poco.- Se supone que voy de vampiresa normal... ¿De qué vas tú?

\- De fantasma.- Sonrió, el disfraz de Nozomi era simplemente su ropa del templo manchada con sangre falsa, además de que se había maquillado la cara de blanco y la zona alrededor de los ojos con un tono gris oscuro.- Vámonos.

Eli asintió y ambas caminaron al parque donde se celebraba la feria de Halloween, en el camino hasta llegar al parque fueron cruzándose con muchas personas con diferentes disfraces, a cada cual más terrorífico que el anterior, y esto solo hacía aumentar la inseguridad de Eli, que cada vez se sujetaba a la mano de Nozomi más fuerte. Cuando finalmente llegaron a la feria, todo estaba lleno de puestos de comida, juegos y actividades, lo primero que hicieron fue ir a los puestos de comida y probar algunos de los dulces más populares (Obviamente casi todos con forma de calabaza), más tarde se acercaron a la zona de juegos infantiles para echar un vistazo, los pequeños corrían de un lado para otro asustándose unos a otros y presumiendo de las chuches que habían conseguido en los juegos, hasta que, de repente, un niño de unos 8 años apareció corriendo con la mirada asustada hasta llegar adonde estaba su madre.

\- ¡Mami! ¡La caseta de la prueba de valor da mucho miedo, no vayas ahí!- Al escuchar eso a Nozomi se le iluminó la mirada y miró de reojo a Eli sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿Nozomi...? ¿Qué pasa...?

…

\- ¡No, no quiero ir, no quiero estar aquí, eres mala!- Protestó Eli como una niña pequeña cuando la menor la arrastró hasta la fila de la tan temida caseta del valor.

\- Elicchi, yo te protegeré de los fantasmas y los monstruos malos que intenten tocarte los pechos.

\- ¡N-No es eso!

\- ¿No? Creí que yo era la única que podía hacer eso, Elicchi, dañas mis sentimientos.- Respondió Nozomi en falso tono ofendido.

\- ¡Tampoco es eso, no quiero entrar, me da miedo!

Justo cuando Eli dijo eso, salieron de la caseta los chicos que antes estaban en la fila delante de ellas, ya no había vuelta atrás, era su turno, la rubia miró la oscura puerta de la caseta con miedo y a continuación miró a Nozomi, esta simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa y le apretó la mano esperando darle algo de confianza mientras comenzaban a entrar en la penumbra de la atracción. El interior de esta solo estaba iluminado por algunas luces pequeñas repartidas por el suelo, no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, ni siquiera el bullicio del exterior, lo cual hacía a Eli sentirse aún más asustada mientras iban avanzando a ciegas por el pasillo, de repente, Nozomi se detuvo de golpe sobresaltando a la mayor que inmediatamente se pegó a ella.

\- ¿N-Nozomi? ¿Qué sucede...?

\- A-Ahí...- Susurró la menor en tono sombrío señalando hacia adelante.

\- ¿Q-Qué ha...? ¡AAAYYY!- Exclamó Eli con todas sus fuerzas al notar dos manos colarse por debajo de sus brazos y tocarle la barriga, rápidamente, en cuanto Eli dio un bote por el susto, las manos se apartaron y Nozomi empezó a reírse.

\- Elicchi, que era broma.- Rió esta mostrándole que había sido ella.

\- ¡Eres mala!- Protestó la mayor dándole pequeños puñetazos en el brazo.

\- Ya, ya.

Una vez Eli logró tranquilizarse de nuevo, continuaron su camino a través del pasillo esperando llegar a la salida, tras varios minutos caminando (Y sustos muy poco terroríficos por parte de algunas marionetas con gritos pregrabados), la rubia volvió a notar un par de manos en su cintura y suspiró a sabiendas de que era Nozomi queriendo asustarla de nuevo.

\- Nozomi, no me asustes otra vez, ya casi hemos llegado a la salida...

\- ¿Hm? ¿De qué hablas? Si te estoy dando la mano...- Ante esta respuesta Eli palideció y bajó la vista, efectivamente, esas manos no eran de Nozomi, al girarse, volvió a dar un bote en el sitio (Esta vez mucho mayor) al ver detrás de ella a un tipo disfrazado con una máscara de payaso que la estaba agarrando por detrás, e inmediatamente salió corriendo llevándose a Nozomi con ella sin dejar de gritar.

Por fin, tras alcanzar la salida de la caseta, lograron salir de esta, Eli tuvo que pararse unos minutos a tomar aire y calmarse, ya que ese último susto la había tomado totalmente por sorpresa, Nozomi por su lado hizo amago de ir a comprarle una botella de agua para ayudarla a volver en sí, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la mayor la tomó de la muñeca impidiéndole alejarse.

\- ¿Elicchi?

\- Nozomi, no me dejes sola...- Pidió aún algo asustada haciendo que Nozomi se sonrojase un poco por la cara de vulnerabilidad y miedo que tenía su amiga.

\- Está bien.- Asintió Nozomi sonriendo levemente.- ¿Quieres volver ya a casa?- Eli asintió levemente con la cabeza volviendo a darle la mano.- Si aún tienes miedo puedes quedarte a dormir en la mía, aunque quizás otra vez algo empiece a tocarte por la espalda, y a lo mejor esta vez no es un monstruo.- Añadió la menor en tono juguetón.

\- ¡N-Nozomi!


End file.
